


Limpiar

by TahjBloo



Series: Minute Sex [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-18 16:20:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3575922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TahjBloo/pseuds/TahjBloo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Minute Sex</p>
            </blockquote>





	Limpiar

For the first time ever and much to Emma’s surprise, Regina had requested that Emma wash the Mercedes. However, the mayor had no idea what effect seeing Emma in a string bikini top and denim shorts would have on her. She’d never seen the other woman in such attire. After a while of gazing through the mansion windows, Regina lost all restraint when Emma leaned forward to swab the windshield, effectively soaking the skimpy top she wore.

 

∞

 

Outside, Emma smirked more than aware of the pair of eyes watching her. And just as she expected, in a flash Regina yanked the sponge throwing it on the lawn. Soon, Emma had her bent over the passenger seat of the Merc, ready to tear her skirt in two when something dropped and someone gasped behind them.

 

“Mom!” Emma hurriedly closed the car door, shielding Regina’s bottom half.

 

Snow swallowed slowly fumbling out the driveway, “Um, I made those for you.” She pointed towards a pan of baked goods on the ground, “I hope you like them. Bye now, sweety.”


End file.
